Werewolf by Night Vol 1 2
| cover date = November, 1972 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Roy Thomas | writers = Gerry Conway | pencilers = Mike Ploog | inkers = Frank Chiaramonte | cover artists = Mike Ploog | colorists = | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Roy Thomas | previous = ''Werewolf by Night'' #1 | next = ''Werewolf by Night'' #3 }} "The Hunter -- and the Hunted!" is the second issue of the first volume of the Werewolf by Night ongoing comic book series by Marvel Comics. It shipped with a publishing date of November, 1972 and a cover price of 20¢ per copy. The issue was written by Gerry Conway and ilustrated by Mike Ploog and inker Frank Chiaramonte. Ploog also provided the cover illustration. It was lettered by John Costanza and edited by Roy Thomas. Plot The Werewolf prowls the streets of Los Angeles. A police squad car takes note of him and begins pursuing him. He evades the police, but catches the attention of a mysterious red helicopter. The helicopter generates a net and ensnares the Werewolf's body, and Jack dives off the pier into the water. He tears through the net, but finds himself prey for a hungry shark. The Werewolf easily dispatches the shark and resurfaces. The following morning, two surfers find Jack's unconscious body washed up on the beach. Jack returns to Buck Cowan's cottage, but refuses to tell him any information regarding the previous evening. Jack's girlfriend Terri is present and together they attempt to translate the passages from his father's journal. Unable to satisfactorily complete the task, they consult with a former University teacher named Father Ramon Joquez. Joquez takes particular interest in the entries. Time passes and one evening Jack receives a visit by a man named Mark Cephalos. Cephalos knows that Jack is the Werewolf and confesses to piloting the helicopter that attempted to capture him the previous month. Cephalos kidnaps Jack and takes him back to his hidden lair. He tells him that he is dying, and wants to steal the life-energy of Jack's werewolf form in order to save his life. He hooks Jack up to a machine and waits for the transformation to take place. Jack transforms, and breaks free of the device. However, enough energy has transferred to imbue Cephalos with incredible strength. The two begin fighting one another, but Cephalos manages to escape to his helicopter. The werewolf dives into the cabin and forces the chopper off course. He dives free, as the vehicle crashes into the Hollywood Hills. Appearances Featured Characters: * Jack Russell Supporting Characters: * Buck Cowan * Lissa Russell Villains: * Mark Cephalos * Louis Other Characters: * Laura Russell * Philip Russell * Gregory Russoff * Maxwell Grant * Betty * Father Ramon Joquez * Frank * Max * Samuels * Terri Creatures: * Werewolves * Sharks Locations: * California :* Los Angeles :* Russell beach house :* Hollywood Hills :* Venice Beach * Pacific Ocean Items: * Crucifix * The Darkhold Vehicles: * Mark Cephalos' helicopter Notes & Trivia * This issue was reprinted in ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1. * The tagline for this issue is "Like a Wild Beast at Bay!" * This issue features the first letters column of the series. Letters include commentary on ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4 (the Werewolf's last appearance prior to receiving his own title). * This story takes place over the course of one month. It begins on the third night of the full moon, and extends until the first night of the full moon the following month. * In the flashback scenes, Maxwell Grant is erroneously referred to as Garth. Garth was actually the name of Miles Blackgar's henchman from ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4. * Philip Russell, Laura Russell, Gregory Russoff and Maxwell Grant the chauffer appear in a flashback to events first chronicled in ''Marvel Spotlight'' #2. * Buck Cowan appears next in Werewolf by Night #6. * In the Mighty Marvel Universe, killer sharks routinely appear off the waters of Los Angeles. Go figure. See also External Links * Werewolf by Night #2 at MDP * Werewolf by Night #2 at Comics.org * Werewolf by Night #2 at Comic Vine * Werewolf by Night #2 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:1972 comic book issues Category:November, 1972 comic book issues Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries